Los descendientes de Los Peleadores
by Yen Lyz
Summary: todos los peleadores de la 1era temporada tienen hijos y heredan no solo sus fisicos sino tambien el arte de la batalla, pero incluso los hijos de su mayor enemigo en esa temporada adquieren ese arte ¿lograran su venganza sin enamorarse del enemigo?
1. Te conozco?

**Konichiwa **

**Shun: nos vemos de nuevo mis amigos lectores**

**Yo: es verdad y con una nueva historia, espero que la acepten…es un fic de aventura, romance y misterio para que se animen a leer ^^**

**Sin nada más que decir**

**Los dejamos leer**

Tokio, Japón

En una mansión tradicional de esa ciudad se lograba divisar a una joven de aproximadamente 15 años en estado de meditación, alta, delgada y tez blanca, ojos chocolate, cabello tan oscuro como la noche y un mechón natural visible color naranja, usaba un kimono verde con detalles amarillos, una cinta amarilla en la cintura, unos shorts negro, medias hasta la rodilla y blanca y zapatillas negras…no era nada más ni nada menos que Kimaru Kazami Gehabich

-porque siento demasiada paz…es como si fuera a pasar algo- susurro

-no te preocupes Kima (así la llaman) todo va a estar bien- le dijo un Bakugan verde macho

-si Kima…todo va a estar bien- le dijo una joven encapuchada con una túnica blanca

-TU QUIEN ERES- grito Kimaru levantándose

-solo quiero que estén alerta con Black Moon- dijo la misteriosa joven

-quien es Black Moon?-

-cuando te robe a tu Bakugan te darás cuenta de quién es el-

-HABLA AHORA-

-nos vemos- dijo para después dar una risa macabra

-no tan rápido- dijo para lanzar unos shuriken a la joven misteriosa pero ella ya se había tele transportado –a donde se fue?-

_Unas horas después en el chat_

-de quien es que tenías que tener cuidado?- dijo un joven de 16 años, alto, guapo, ojos verdes y cabello castaño, vestía de una camisa blanca debajo de una chaqueta de cuero, jean con unas rodilleras grises y tenis blancos…la típica pinta de Takiro Kuso Misaki

-de un tal Black Moon- dijo Kimaru

-eso sí que es la patada, parece la misma historia de nuestros padres cuando comenzó las batallas Bakugan- dijo una joven trigueña aunque no demasiado, ojos grises y cabello lacio gris suelto con 2 mini colas a los lados, vestía de una camisa morada de tiras entrecruzadas y un jean pitillo con botines café, era Kiyamuri Grit Makimoto o mejor llamada Kiyu

-tienes razón, hay que saber quién es Black Moon- pero en ese entonces escucho un grito fuera de la casa de Takiro

-que fue eso?-

-no lo sé, nos vemos chicas-

_Fin del chat_

_Takiro POV_

En medio del chat escuche un grito, entonces salí corriendo para ver lo que estaba pasando…había pasado una batalla Bakugan y una joven había perdido, pero no era una simple derrota…tenía muchas heridas en todo su cuerpo y varias quemaduras recientes pero lo que más dolía era que estaba llorando de rodillas…como si estuviera arrepentida y yo no podía hacer nada nada más que mirarla

-lo siento…perdí- dijo la joven, era rubia con el cabello lacio hasta la cintura, piel muy pálida, vestía de una blusa de una sola manga y shorts blancos, unos guantes sin dedos hasta los codos y botas blancas

-eso te pasa por pelear conmigo…- dijo con frialdad un chico pelinegro con una máscara (tipo spectra pero totalmente negro) vestido de una túnica negra y un lanzador darkus (la de Masquerade)

-aunque…aunque sea devuélveme mi Bakugan- dijo en sollozos, en ese quería romperle la cara al patán que le robo el Bakugan a esa joven

-lo siento…tu Bakugan nunca volverá, nadie puede salir de la dimensión de la perdición- dijo antes de tele transportarse

En ese momento me intente acercarme a la joven, la mire y me di cuenta de que tenía unos misteriosos ojos violeta

-no…la dimensión de la perdición…no- me dijo antes de desmayarse pero la alcance a atraparla, lo mejor era llevarla a mi casa

_En la habitación de Takiro_

El cuarto era muy grande, tenía paredes color beige con detalles rojos, un amplio guardarropa y una biblioteca, tenía una mesa de madera con un portátil negro y también una cama muy amplia de sábanas blancas y negras lo único diferente era que yo no era el que estaba acostado en ella sino una rubia que estaba inconsciente con unos paños húmedos en la frente, brazos y piernas; le quite las botas porque se veían apretadas por el calor

-no puedo creer…ahora las batallas no son tan seguras como antes?- me dije a mi mismo sin creer que las quemaduras de la joven era por una batalla Bakugan

-te encuentras bien Takiro?- me dijo un Bakugan Phyrus

-si Warrior… gracias- le respondí a mi Bakugan, aunque con mucha tristeza por la situación que pasaba

-no te preo…está reaccionando- me dijo y voltee de inmediato, en efectiva la joven estaba reaccionando

-d…dónde estoy?- me dijo la joven intentando levantarse de la cama –AHH MI CABEZA-

-no hagas esfuerzo, mejor descansa- la acomode para que descansara dándole una sonrisa

-q…quien eres tú?- me pregunto mientras me daba una tierna sonrisa

-mi nombre es Takiro…quiero saber cuál es tu nombre también-

-mi nombre es Snow White- mirándome a los ojos con tristeza…al igual que yo

-Blanca nieves en inglés?... hermoso nombre-

-gracias…ya sé quién eres-

-ah si quien soy yo?- le dije con gracia para que se divirtiera un rato

-si lo se…eres Takiro…Takiro Kuso Misaki- me dijo con una sonrisa cínica haciendo que yo me asustara, mi registro en las batallas Bakugan era Takiro Kuso…no sé cómo fue que supo que mi apellido materno era Misaki…a partir de ese momento no iba a pensar en que Snow White ya conocía más de lo que cualquiera debería saber de mi vida

**Yo: y que les pareció chicos**

**Todos: GENIAL!**

**Yo: =^^= gracias espero que les guste a todos **

**Shun: voy a aparecer**

**Yo: sip, en esta trama van a ver el lado maduro de los peleadores originales con sus hijos y facetas que nunca se han visto**

**Shun: GENIAL**

**Yo: cualquier sugerencia, queja o comentario lo pueden dejar en el review o en MP**

**Y como este capítulo se acabó no queda más que decir **

**Bye bye **


	2. la batalla pyrus-aquos

**Hola Hola**

**Shun: aquí de nuevo con otro capi…muy atrasado por cierto ¬¬**

**Yo: jejeje GOMENASAI**

**Shun: disculpa aceptada**

**Yo: tuve mucho inconvenientes pero ahora si vuelvo a subir aunque me duele decir que Bakugan no me pertenece, solo los OCs**

**Sin nada más que decir los dejamos leer**

Takiro POV

-oye Takiro…dije algo malo?- pregunto Snow White ya que estaba en shock

-no…no te preocupes- le dije *como sabe que yo soy Misaki*

-mmm…creo que es mejor que me valla- dijo levantándose

-y a donde…donde vives-

-no…no me acuerdo, pero veré donde me quedo-

-¡NO!- en eso le cogí la mano…me siento raro pero fue como…instinto

-Takiro…-

-voy a buscar a mis padres y luego te asigno un cuarto- le dije antes de salir del cuarto

-ay Dios…ah…eh…TAKIRO ESPERA- Snow White corre a alcanzarlo

*que es lo que me esta…auuu* caí y logre ver a un joven de mi edad, ojos rojos, cabello parado y azul que vestía una blusa amarilla debajo de una chaqueta roja con el cuello parado y bordes amarillo en todo el chaleco, pantalón negro y botas negras….si señores, les hablo de mi hermano Ray Kuso

-oye hermano porque tanta prisa- me dijo con un tono sereno

-necesito buscar a mis padres-

-por?-

-necesito pedir un permiso para que…- en eso sentí unos pasos atrás de mí, era que Snow White me estaba persiguiendo

-tú quién eres?- le dijo mi hermano cambiando la voz a una más seria, se me olvido decir que tiene el mismo carácter de mama

-mi nombre es Snow White Jenarevich-

-eres rusa?-

-si-

-peleadora?-

-etto…yo- bajo la cabeza y comenzó a llorar

-MIRA LO QUE HICISTE- le grite poniéndome delante de ella

-Y AHORA POR QUE?- me grito mi hermano

-mejor arreglemos esto como siempre lo hacemos- poniéndose un lanzador Phyrus y sacando una carta portal –peleando-

-me parece bien- colocándose un lanzador aquos

-Takiro…que rayos…- me dijo Snow White

-no te voy a dejar que nadie te grite ni te ofenda- luego mire a mi hermano –AHORA-

-CAMPO ABIERTO- ambos gritamos y abrimos el portal

-TAKIRO NO- Snow White salió corriendo hacia mí, pero cuando ya estábamos en el campo de batalla, me di cuenta que ella no alcanzo a atravesarla

-bueno, creo que quedamos solo los 2-me dijo Ray

-tienes razón, comencemos-

-CARTA PORTAL LISTA- gritamos los 2

-estás listo Warrior?-

_-siempre estoy listo Takiro- _me dijo antes de meterse a mi lanzador

-listo, BAKUGAN PELEA!, BAKUGAN SURGE, VAMOS SOLDIER WARRIOR PYRUS- en eso surge Warrior, era un Bakugan humanoide que era igual a un soldado antiguo romano, era totalmente rojo con traje morado, un casco negro, un escudo y lanza con el signo Pyrus y ojos verdes

-Fuerza de Soldier Warrior Pyrus 1600 gs- señalo el bakupod

-_es la hora de la batalla-_

-puedes que seas igual a papá, pero sabes que yo soy igual a mama- dijo Ray poniéndome en shock, mi mama tiene un mal temperamento –estás listo Poseidón?-

_-siempre para la batalla mí querido amigo-_

-bien…BAKUGAN PELEA!- arrojando su Bakugan al campo de batalla –BAKUGAN SURGE, VAMOS POSEIDON SEA AQUOS- en eso aparece un Bakugan igual a Poseidón color azul, llevaba una armadura un poco más oscura con el símbolo aquos y también el tridente estaba incorporado al brazo derecho como especie de espada

-fuerza de Poseidón Sea Aquos 1500 gs- señalo el bakupod

_-defenderé el mar y apagare el fuego de Warrior-_

-ah sí?, pues hoy no va a ser así…PODER ACTIVADO, 3000- en eso Warrior libera fuego de la lanza y lo lanza a Poseidón

-CARTA PORTAL ABIERTA, OLEAJE MORTAL- la carta en la cual se encontraba Poseidón comenzó a iluminarse y sale unas olas como escudo y retiene el ataque pero logra afectar el nivel

-fuerza de Poseidón 1200 gs-

-lo ves hermano, puedes que tú seas el mayor pero yo saque la habilidades de mi padre en batalla

-y muy ingenuo que eres Taki-

-QUE?!-

-ya verás…Poseidón AHORA!-

_-VOY POR TI WARRIOR- _en eso comienza a golpear a Warrior quedando débil pero al final del ataque Warrior comienza a ser ahogado por las olas

-YA VERAS, PODER ACTIVADO…eh…porque no las puedo activar-

-veras mi querido hermano, oleaje es un poder que no solo es defensivo sino también de ataque y anula todas tus cartas-

-fuerza de Warrior 900 gs-

-TE VOY A VEN…-pero escuche una voz

-Takiro…-

-S…Snow…White?...debo estar enloqueciéndome-

-si tu te estas enloqueciendo yo también porque la estoy escuchando-me dijo Ray

-cómo es que…-

En la casa de Takiro

-escúchame, no sé exactamente como paso eso pero siempre me ocurre cuando alguien está cerca de mí y está en medio de una batalla, puedes que no me veas pero se cada estrategia de tu oponente, usa la carta Rubí y podrás tener tiempo…-

En el campo de batalla

-…solo confía en mí, gánale a tu hermano- después no se escuchó nada

-no sé cómo…pero, voy a creerle, CARTA PORTAL ABIERTA, RUBÍ- en eso un muro de Rubí se interpuso frente a las olas y Warrior con la lanza logro romper la carta

-QUE?!-

-VAMOS WARRIOR, PODER ACTIVADO! Torbellino cruzado- en eso un torbellino de fuego ataca a Poseidón

_-ahora sabes con quien te metes Poseidón-_

_-nunca subestimes a tus oponentes-_

-ah sí? PODER ACTIVADO, TRAICION-

Fin POV

_-vamos a ver qué es lo que más quieres-_ en eso le lanza un rayo a Warrior pero ese al mismo tiempo ataca a Takiro dejándolos inconscientes _–quieres ver lo que ellos están viendo Ray?- _

-POR SUPUESTO, quiero saber que piensa *y así poder hacer una broma*- mientras se montaba sobre el Bakugan

Warrior lograba ver que era entrenado nada más ni nada menos que con Drago y que él lograba sostener una batalla muy dura con el

-Warrior es un excelente guerrero, sabía que iba a pensar en eso y conociendo a mi hermano hará lo mismo- susurro Ray para si mismo 

Por su parte Takiro lograba su anhelada batalla contra su padre, una lucha muy reñida

-sabía que Takiro pensaría así, atácalo Poseí…eh?- no logro terminar ya que su hermano estaba susurrando algo

-S…Snow, te puedo lastimar, quítate-

-no lo puedo creer…además de la batalla con papá, también está queriendo ver a esa chica…vamos a ganar…AHORA POSEIDÓN-

_-HASTA LUEGO WARRIOR- preparando el ataque_

-TAKIRO DESPIERTA…TAKIRO!, TAKIRO!- se escuchaba una voz que logro despertarlo

-eh, OH DIOS!- viendo que Poseidón estaba listo para atacar –WARRIOR! PODER FUSION ACTIVADA…DESTINO DE FUEGO-

-AHORA POSEIDÓN- en eso se libera un gran rayo con mucha agua

-AHORA WARRIOR!- y se libera un gran rayo con gran cantidad de fuego

Ambos estaban en una lucha en la cual el que más poder obtuviera era el que iba a ganar

*Snow White…ganare esta batalla por ti y honrare a tu Bakugan* ese pensamiento izo cubrir a Takiro en un aura totalmente roja

-QUE RAYOS?- grito Ray muy asustado

-AHORA!- el fuego se incrementó logrando disolver el aquos y derrotando a Poseidón volviéndose esfera de nuevo

-no…perdí…-dijo Ray viendo su Bakugan en el suelo –estas bien Poseidón?-

_-si Ray, gracias por ser un excelente peleador-_

-veo que ganamos- dijo Takiro con una sonrisa en el rostro –como te sientes Warrior?-

_-listo para otra batalla-_

-te felicito Takiro, en verdad eres un peleador- dijo su hermano extendiendo la mano

-gracias hermano- estrechándola

-dime, porque querías pelear si pudimos haber hablado?-

-lo que pasa…es que ella lloro no de que porque no sea peleadora…le recupere su honor y el de su Bakugan vencido-

-vencido? No entiendo nada Takiro-

-su Bakugan…fue…fue enviado a la dimensión de la perdición- dijo eso ultimo apretando los puños y dejando en shock a su hermano-

-no digas locuras Taki…recuerda que la dimensión de la perdición es la zona de muerte de los Bakugan-

-ella misma me lo admitió, además fue atacada ya que tiene quemaduras por la batalla, por favor, deja que ella se quede-

-….está bien, solo si dejamos de pelear por estas tonterías ¿prometido?-

-prometido- ambos se echaron a reír y se cerró el campo

-uh? Quien ganó la batalla?- pregunto la rubia

-obviamente yo- dijo Takiro orgullosamente

-oye, oye basta de señor presumido- dándole un zape en la cabeza –Snow lo siento, Takiro me conto todo, espero que no te enojes, espero que mientras recuperes tu memoria de dónde vives te puedas quedar con nosotros- le dijo mientras le hacía una reverencia

-disculpa aceptada- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que logro poner rojo a Takiro

-ahora hay que buscar a…- pero se dio cuenta de que había alguien atrás

-buscar a quien hijo- apareció por detrás un señor cabello castaño y ojos rojos

-PAPÁ!- salieron los hermanos a abrazarlo ya que no lo podían haberlo visto en días

-como están chicos?...quien es la joven- dándose cuenta de la presencia de la chica

-papá ella es Snow White, Snow White él es mi papá y el mejor peleador de la historia Dan Kuso- dijo Takiro logrando enojar a Snow diciendo que Dan era el mejor peleador de la historia aunque nadie lo noto

-un placer conocerlo señor Kuso- dijo haciendo una reverencia-

-el gusto es mío Snow-

-padre, ella se puede quedar, es mientras recupera la memoria de donde vive o quiénes son sus padres-

-por supuesto, quieren comer un helado?-

-claro, vamos Snow- la agarra de la mano y los 3 jóvenes salen corriendo

_-Dan espera- salió un Bakugan del bolsillo de su pantalón_

-sí, que pasa Drago-

_-tengo un mal presentimiento de esa chica, le viste sus ojos?-_

-sí, eran violeta…y solo ocurre cuando alguien estaba expuesto a la energía silente y eso solamente 2 veces-

_-con Alice y con Masquerade-_

-tienes razón, hay que mirar bien que se trae esa chica…y no puedo poner en riesgo a mis hijos, debemos tener cuidado con ella- dijo antes de irse al carro, un convertible BMW 2012 donde estaba Ray adelante y Takiro y Snow White atrás

**Hasta que por fin**

**Shun: un poco larguita no?**

**Yo: si u.u**

**Shun: cuando apareceré!**

**Yo: en el otro capi**

**Haibaku Kuso:** QUE CHEVERE QUE TE GUSTO LA HISTORIA ^^

**Jessi Kuso: **UN CONTI MUY ATRAZADO PERO AQUÍ ESTA! Si no pueden imaginar a los demás, imagínense la trama, esto ya se va a distorsionar

**Jack Hell: **pues la verdad soy DanxRuno y DanxMira, el problema es que esta historia lo tengo en un comic improvisado que cree cuando se transmitía la 1era temporada (ni te imaginas el polvo que tiene) así que la historia ya tiene un rumbo, me alegro que te haya gustado pero espero que comprendas, no puedo cambiar los personajes por la trama que tiene

**Shun: y es una trama muy interesante**

**Yo: escríbanme si quiere que coloque avances al final de cada capítulo, hoy colocare 1 para que vean que pasara en el próximo capítulo de los descendientes de los peleadores**

Avance

-oye Shun-

-si Dan?-

-necesito un gran favor tuyo-

…..

-chicos los reuní porque mi padre tiene una información fundamental- dijo Kima

-es tan grave?-

-se trata de lo que me contaste Takiro, puedes proseguir Otto-san- diciendo por el altavoz

-gracias hija, lo que pasa es que hay 2 hijos de un antiguo enemigo que están buscando venganza por la derrota de su padre- dijo Shun al otro lado de la línea

-se trata de Masquerade?- dijo Snow White

-como lo sabes?-

-etto…yo..-

**Nos vemos bye bye**


	3. secretos y una sospecha

**Konichiwa**

**Shun: bienvenidos a Los Descendientes de Los Peleadores**

**Yo: con un nuevo capítul mensajes que lo dirán 3 personas**

**Shun: el 1ero**

**Masquerade: pues hemos estado ausente mucho tiempo por labores escolares y por lo tanto se avisa que oficialmente lo más probable no se suban capítulos tan seguidos pero estén pendiente**

**Yo: el 2do**

**Spectra: El fic "aire de gitana" tendrá un pequeño aplazo, si no se sube mañana se subirá la próxima semana**

**Shun y Yo: el 3ro**

**Anubias: estos capítulos serán un poco largos y con mayor trama, se verán ahora si todos los personajes jóvenes, faltan los originales**

**Gracias por sus reviews**

**Los dejo leer **

_En una parte de Japón_

-KIYU!- grito cierta pelinegra

-KIMARU! Esta hermosa-

-gracias ^^-

-acaso ya no vas a saludar a tu tía?- le dijo una mujer morena, peliblanca con un traje elegante naranja

-TIA JULIE!- salió corriendo a abrazarla

-te extrañe mucho Kimaru- correspondiendo el abrazo

-y supongo que vas a hablar con mamá-

-así es-

-Julie- saludo alguien por detrás

-ALICE- chillo emocionada por ver a su amiga –wow amo tu vestido- ya que Alice llevaba un kimono negro con flores moradas

-quieres pasar a la casa?-

-por supuesto- ambas se van

-Kima quieres ver unos vestidos? Tal vez te sirvan para conquistar a Ray- dijo eso con una sonrisa coqueta (salió igual que su mamá)

-QUE?! A mí no me gusta Ray- dijo seria pero sonrojada

-arrgg, amargada-

-que dijis…- pero en ese momento le suena el celular y contesta –halo-

-hola hija como estas?- contesto un joven moreno cabello negro

-OTTO –SAN! ESTOY BIEN Y TU?-

-bien hija y como va todo-

-bien aquí con Kiyu que me está molestando-

-OYE!- grito la mencionada –mándale saludos a Shun-

-ok-

-ya la escuche hija, tengo algo que decirles a las 2, coloca el altavoz-

-ok- coloca el altavoz

-listo, puedes escucharme Kiyu?-

-si tío, que pasa?-

-quiero que reúnan a todos los peleadores ya que los necesito para dar una información, es muy grave-

-uh?

_En Bogotá, Colombia_

-cuando tengas a todos me avisas hija, nos vemos- dijo Shun para después colgar-listo Dan de que me quieres contar-

-conoces a una chica llamada Snow White Jenarevich?-

-no me suena por qué?- mintiendo

-ella vive desde hace unos 3 meses con nosotros pero no confió mucho en ella, se comporta raro, es seria pero no tiene rasgos físicos rusos si no alemanes-

-alemanes?-

-es lo que desconfió, desde que la detalle es rara, tengo miedo de que le haga algo a mis hijos-

-tienes razón y justo por eso convoque a todos los peleadores incluyendo a Snow ya que voy a hacer un pequeño interrogatorio sin que se den cuenta, si ella tiene algo que ocultar lo notare-

-pero como lo harás, justo estamos aquí en Colombia ya que tenemos que cerrar el negocio, ellos son socios muy importantes, los necesitamos-

-por teléfono-

-está bien, gracias amigo-

-de nada- dando una sonrisa de tranquilidad

_En Tokio_

-estoy re aburrido- dijo Ray que estaba acostado en el sofá de cuero color café

-quien no- dijo Snow White

-les parece si vamos a la playa?- dijo Takiro

-SI!- gritaron los otros 2

-espera…Kimaru me envió una invitación, me dijo que nos invita a su casa ya que tiene algo que decir- dijo Ray

-es tu novia?- dijo la rubia pícaramente

-NO LO ES!, pero…me gusta, es que es…no sé cómo describirla, simplemente es…perfecta- dijo totalmente rojo

-aww que ternura :3 ESO ES, ADMITELO COMO UN HOMBRE!- a los 2 hermanos les salió una gota anime

-pero, como llegaremos?- dijo Takiro

-y entonces yo no existo?- dijo un joven rubio, ojos azules, alto de unos 16 años, vestía de un traje azul turquí, una camisa blanca algo abierta y zapatos negros

-SHEN!- ambos hermanos salieron a saludarlo

-con que por eso es que me cambiaron- mirando a la chica

-mua?- dijo Snow "ofendida"

-sí, mua, mi nombre es Shen Marukura, gusto en conocerla- dándole un suave beso en la mano (DAMAS Y CABALLEROS…EL HIJO DE MARUCHO!)

-mi…mi nombre es Snow White Jenarevich, gusto en conocerte Shen- saludo totalmente sonrojada por el gesto

-ejem… nos podemos ir- dijo Takiro con sobre celos

-ok, vamos en el avión de papá-

_Dentro del avión_

-wow, es hermoso- dijo Snow

-sí, todos dicen eso la primera vez- dijo Shen

-que si no- en eso se prende el televisor y aparece un señor cabello morado y ojos café oscuro

-señor, estamos a punto de aterrizar en el dojo de la familia Kazami, por favor abróchense los cinturones, eso es todo- y se apaga la cámara

-vamos a sentarnos- dijo Takiro mientras caminaba

-o mejor…- Shen le hace zancadilla a Takiro y cae encima de Snow White quedando en una posición MUY comprometedora

-lo…lo siento- dijo Takiro y ambos se ruborizaron mas ya que cuando Takiro hablo alcanzó a rozar los labios de Snow y la respiración se sentía

-yo….yo….-no pudo circular palabra alguna, realmente se sentía agradable, aunque no deseaba que 2 jóvenes más los vieran en ese momento –te…te puede parar? Por favor?-

-eh…si…lo…..lo siento- se para y ayuda a Snow White

-gracias-

-ya llegamos tortolos- dijo Shen y en ese momento abre la puerta ya que hace 2 minutos y al abrirse la puerta se lograron divisar 2 chicas

-TAKIRO-KUN, RAY-KUN, SHEN-KUN, ES BUENO VERLOS DE NUEVO CHICOS!- salen las 2 chicas y los abrazan

-Kima-chan, Kiyu-chan, es bueno verlas, están hermosas-

-arigato- dijeron ambas

-quien es ella?- dijo Kima

-mi nombre es Snow White Jenarevich, un gusto de conocerlas- haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Mi nombre es Kimaru Kazami Gehabich, un gusto en conocerte- *que está haciendo ella aquí, nos va a traicionar y estaremos en problemas*

-mi nombre es Kiyamuri Grit Makimoto pero me puedes llamar Kiyu-

-pasemos al dojo, mi padre tiene una información que decir- en eso todos entran a una zona donde están unos cojines para sentarse, un pequeño mueble en la cual se encontraba un computador y unas materas con bonsái*

-dame un momento- en eso prende el computador y se conecta con Shun –hola Otto-san- saludando a su padre

-hola musume, hola chicos- saludando a todos

-hola Shun-san-

-Tío Shun, no es por interrumpirte pero porque nos llamaste? Me pareció algo extraño-

-tienes algo de razón, en mis investigaciones he encontrado que hay un joven que está atacando a los peleadores, su nombre es Black Moon…-

-BLACK MOON?!- grito Takiro

-Taki, cálmate- le dice Snow White cogiendo suavemente su hombro

-lo conoces?- dijo Shun

-él fue quien ataco a Snow White- llamando la atención de todos

-estas seguro?-

-si-

-se trata de lo que me contaste Takiro, puedes proseguir Otto-san- diciendo por el altavoz

-gracias hija, lo que pasa es que hay 2 hijos de un antiguo enemigo que están buscando venganza por la derrota de su padre- dijo Shun al otro lado de la línea

-se trata de Masquerade?- dijo Snow White

-como lo sabes?-

-etto…yo..-

-dime como lo sabes- dijo Shun con una voz fría

-NO LO SE SOLO SUPUSE, AHORA DEJENME DE INTERROGARME TANTO- salió corriendo pero al ver que venía una mujer con una bandeja llena de vasos con te se detuvo

-oh, lo siento-

-no se preocupe…Alice-san-

-tu…- quedo en shock dejando caer la bandeja y llamo a atención de todos

-Alice-san, se encuentra bien? Yo le ayudo- comenzó a recoger los pedazos de porcelana

-okāsan te encuentras bien?-

-eh…si Kima, tranquila-

-ve te ayudo, Ray, lleva a mi mama al cuarto porfa, creo que necesitas descansar-

-vamos tía- le dice Ray y la conduce a su cuarto

-nunca había visto reaccionar a mi madre de esa forma-

-tienes razón- dijo Shun –nos vemos- se termina la llamada

-creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir- y todos se van a dormir

(Escuchen la música de fondo de Bakugan capítulo 2 cuando habla Masquerade después de la batalla para leer lo que sigue)

_En una mansión de Alemania_

-es hora de contactarla-

_En un campo de bambú_

-Quien será…oh, si es Black- dijo una joven y contesta el manos libres

-es bueno escucharte de nuevo hermosa-dijo Black

-a mí también, como va todo en Alemania-

-excelente, mi plan para desprestigiar a los peleadores está en curso, los enviaremos a la dimensión de la perdición-

-genial, así pagaran por no reconocer al verdadero mejor peleador de la historia-

-DESDE ALASKA HASTA LA PATAGONIA-

-DESDE JAPON HASTA HAWAII Y QUE SE ENTERE TODO EL MUNDO-

-QUE VIVA MASQUERADE, EL MEJOR PELEADOR DE TODA LA HISTORIA, EL IMPERIO KUSO CAERA!- gritaron los 2 al tiempo

-no lo puedo creer, mis sospechas eran ciertas- pensó Alice al ver a la joven

**WOW, UN CAPITULO LLENOS DE SECRETOS**

**Shun: tienes razón**

**Yo: Por qué se asisto Alice al ver a Snow? Quien era la chica del jardín? Están influenciados por Masquerade?**

**Shun: no se pierdan esta historia**

**Flopi216: **ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE MI HISTORIA ^^, es chévere que ya estés dando hipótesis pero creo que la respuesta ya te la di en este capítulo y si quieres afianzar información mira la última parte del capítulo 2 del fic, no es Hydron pero si tenías argumento XD

**Shun: si**

**Yo: en el fic aparece un * al lado del bonsái, estos son unos árboles japoneses genéticamente modificados y quedan de un tamaño no mayor a 20 cm de alto**

**Shun: son hermosos**

**Yo: si, quieren un avance del próximo capítulo? **

**Todos: si!**

**Yo: aquí esta**

-tengo un mal presentimiento sobre Snow White- dijo Kima

-no es por preocuparlos pero hay algo que descubrí, tengo la base de datos de infancia de Rusia y ella no aparece, ella no se encuentra en la base de datos, por lo tanto no es rusa- dijo Alice

-QUE?!-

….

-Takiro, tengo miedo de que no separen-

-como piensas que me voy a separar de ti, yo…yo….YO TE AMO SNOW WHITE!- grito al aire

-Takiro…-

En eso Takiro la acorrala a la pared

-nunca, nunca me voy a separar de ti- la acerca y la besa

…..

-quien eres- pregunto Taki en un campo de batalla

-soy el que vencerá al imperio Kuso-

-TE EXIJO QUIEN ERES!

-QUE VIVA MASQUERADE, ABAJO EL IMPERIO KUSO – quitando la capa dejando ver a…

-no puede ser…- quedo Takiro en shock

**Bye bye**


	4. traiciones

**Konichiwa**

**Bienvenidos a este nuevo….largo capitulo, les pido mil disculpas pero comenzamos ahora…**

Al día siguiente

-buenos días- saludo Takiro

-buenos días- dijeron todos

-buenos días Taki- dijo Snow haciéndolo sonrojar

-que vamos a hacer hoy?-

-no lo sé, aunque el día es muy hermoso-

-de pronto una pelea Bakugan como la que tuvimos en la casa- dijo Ray

-ustedes pelearon?- pregunto Kima

-si pero era solo de diversión no te preocupes-

-buenos días-

-buenos días tía Alice- saludaron todos

"esta es mi oportunidad" pensó Takiro –Snow, me quieres acompañar un momento?-

-eh…si, por qué no?- y ambos salieron de la sala

-okāsan tengo un mal presentimiento sobre Snow White-

-no es por preocuparlos pero hay algo que descubrí, tengo la base de datos de infancia de Rusia y ella no aparece, ella no se encuentra en la base de datos, por lo tanto no es rusa- dijo Alice

-QUE?!- gritaron todos

-eso significa…que mi hermano….AY NO-

-que paso?- le dijo Kiyu

-MI HERMANO SE LE VA A DECLARAR A SNOW HOY- grito mientras salía corriendo

-RAY ESPERA- mientras todos lo seguían

En el dojo de práctica

-estoy muy preocupada…-

-y eso Snow-

-no…olvídalo…-

-cómo crees que lo voy a olvidar, cuéntamelo-

-Takiro, tengo miedo de que no separen-

-como piensas que me voy a separar de ti, yo…yo….YO TE AMO SNOW WHITE!- grito al aire

-Takiro…-

En eso Takiro la acorrala a la pared

-nunca, nunca me voy a separar de ti- la acerca y la besa

Snow intento zafarse de él pero al final termina cediendo…cada vez más tierno pero profundo

-ta…Takiro- dijo sonrojada

-tu…tu…me gustas y mucho Snow….-

-tu...tú también me gustas mucho Taki- lo iba a volver a besar pero…

-TAKIRO!-

-Ray?-

-e…estas bien?-

-si- y se tocó sus labios con el dedo índice

-yo…yo mejor me voy, de pronto quieran hablar los 2 solos- sale del dojo pero en el pasillo

-SNOWHITE-

-ahora no Ray-

-te dije que…- la iba a agarrar del brazo pero la rodea un aura darkus impidiendo que la cogieran

-no sabes nada de mi- le susurró antes de irse

_En Alemania_

-ya es hora…la batalla está a punto de empezar-

-_que planeas Black Moon- le decía un Bakugan darkus_

-derrotar al imperio Kuso y ya-

-_pues te acompañare, no te voy a defraudar-_

-nunca lo haces, vamos- abre una carta portal y desaparecen

_En la mansión Kazami_

-SEÑORA ALICE, SEÑORA ALICE-

-que paso?- intentando tranquilizar a una sirvienta

-hay un joven raro, tiene una túnica y ha estado rondando la mansión mucho rato-

-yo voy a mirar a ver que es- dijo Takiro y sale al jardín –OYE SI ERES TAN VALIENTE APARECE-

-vaya vaya si es el famoso Takiro Kuso, hijo del gran Dan Kuso…tu padre es admirable- se echó a reír el misterioso y Takiro voltea a verlo

-quién eres? Que quieres?-

-venganza- sacando una carta portal

-no te entiendo pero si quieres batalla, batalla te daré- sacando una carta

-CAMPO ABIERTO!- y se formó un campo de batalla

-QUIEN ERES TU?-

-Kima?-

-entre antes que se formara el campo de batalla-

-Mhm…-

-vamos a comenzar la batalla? O Kazami también se mete-

-quien eres- pregunto Taki en un campo de batalla

-soy el que vencerá al imperio Kuso-

-TE EXIJO QUIEN ERES!

-QUE VIVA MASQUERADE, ABAJO EL IMPERIO KUSO – quitando la capa dejando ver a…

-no puede ser…- quedo Takiro en shock

-me reconoces?-

-BLACK MOON!-

-veo que te acuerdas de mí-

-como no acordarme de ti…Y CON MAYOR RAZON TE VENCERE! CARTA PORTAL LISTA!-

-eso me gusta CARTA PORTAL LISTA!-

-baku…-

-espera, aún tengo una carta- mostrando la carta de la perdición

-no puede ser-

-carta de la perdición lista- suelta la carta –BAKUGAN PELEA, BAKUGAN SURGE…VAMOS DUNKENHEILT DARKUS SURGE!- en eso sale un gran dragón negro con detalles dorados, una armadura color plata y grandes garras moradas, sus ojos eran de un color rojo sangre

-nivel de poder 2000 gs-

-con que dunkenheilt no habla eh?- dijo Takiro

-_Taki, no te confíes, veo algo raro en el-_

-tienes razón Warrior…BAKUGAN PELEA, BAKUGAN SURGE! VAMOS WARRIOR- lanza a Warrior al campo y este aparece Warrior

-ha PODER ACTIVADO, CAÑON INFERNAL- de eso Heilt lanzó un cañón hacia Warrior

_-AAHHH!- su nivel se bajó a 850 gs_

-WARRIOR…PODER ACTIVADO 3000- Warrior lanza su Lanza pero…-¡¿QUE?!- Heilt estaba ileso

-te impresionaste Kuso?- antes que echara una gran carcajada

-puede que un poco pero…CARTA PORTAL ABIERTA…PHYRUS!- la carta toma color rojo y se forma el campo con atributo Phyrus

-PODER ACTIVADO, LANZALLAMAS- sale unos disparos desde el campo de batalla hacia Heilt

-CARTA PORTAL ABIERTA, NEBLIZCA DE OSCURIDAD!- un aura darkus rodea a Heilt pero recibe impacto de lanzallamas

-Dunkenheilt baja a 1500 gs-

*tengo que admitirlo…Kuso es impresionante, pero no comparado con su traidora…no quiero una batalla larga, solo quiero que nos conozca* pensó Black Moon con una sonrisa

-te comieron los ratones Moon?-

-ya quisieras…PODER ACTIVADO ARMA ARMADURA- la armadura de Heilt se despega de él y se convierte en un gran cañón

-_Kuso…-_lo llamó una voz muy sombría que lograba asustar a cualquiera

-pu….puedes….hablar?-

-_por supuesto…soy Dunkenheilt darkus…heredero del enemigo de tu padre…tu no conoces la historia por completo…-_

-por supuesto que sí, solo sé que Masquerade es el mayor enemigo de mi padre-

-_ustedes lo subestimaron…-_

-¿subestimar?- sin darse cuenta, el campo había desaparecido y estaban en los jardines de bambú

-ha…el gran Takiro Kuso quedo callado…PODER ACTIVADO, ASONADA!- lanza 2 laser, una de la boca y otra del cañón

-_TAKIRO!- recibe el impacto y se abre el portal hacia la dimensión de la perdición_

-WARRIOR!- grito Takiro intentando correr hacia el

-CARTA DE LA PERDICION FUERA!- grito un joven que tenía una máscara blanca con una cara de sonrisa que estaba parado en una caña de bambú

-Warrior…- recoge a su Bakugan –QUIEN ERES!- el enmascarado solo lo miraba

-soy….el que acabará con el imperio Kuso…- y pega un gran salto

-qué?...DONTE TE METISTE?- pero siente una respiración en su nuca

-atrás tuyo- Takiro giro un poco la cabeza pero vio que le dieron una patada voladora que lo hizo caer

-MALDITA TRAIDORA!- Kimaru le quitó la máscara dejando ver a…

-S….Snow White…-Takiro quedo en shock

-cierto que soy una gran actriz?- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

-MENTIROSA!- se llena tanto de furia que le da una fuerte patada y un fuerte sonido se escucho

-AHH! MI PIERNA!- estaba tirada en el suelo inmóvil

-SNOW!- sale corriendo hacia ella –no lo puedo creer…te rompiste la pierna-

-QUE?!- de pronto aparece un Bakugan legendario de 3 cabezas con atributo Darkus

-no lo puedo creer…acaso es…-

-Darkus Alpha Hidranoide- susurro Takiro

-_es hora de irnos- _dijeron los 3 al tiempo

-lo vas a pagar Kuso!- dijo Snow, Black Moon la tenía cargada y este estaba en la 2da cabeza

-NOS VEMOS PELEADORES!- luego fueron rodeados por una luz y fueron tele trasportados

-no lo puedo creer…SNOWHITE!-

**O.O**

**Yo: no….**

**Shun: lo puedo…**

**Spectra: creer…..**

**Yo: SE ENAMORARON Y SE TRAICIONARON u.u**

**Aika Misaki: **ya, ya esta como pan caliente XD, espero que te guste y ah…Julie y Ace los coloque como pareja ya que Julie tenia cierto coqueteo hacia el en nueva vestroia

**Yo: quiero saber que pasara**

**Shun. Pero tu eres la que escribe la historia**

**Yo: ¬¬ espero que les guste ^^**

**Shun: tsundere**

**Yo: Baka**

**Nos vemos, dejen reviews, quejas y sugerencias **

**Bye bye**


End file.
